Bale processors, including processors of the type having a tub with longitudinally disposed disintegration flail rollers and bale support rollers (as disclosed in Canadian Patent No. 2,086,569 owned by the applicant herein) are known. However, primarily due to the large size and weight of modern “square” bales (which have a rectangular configuration), problems may be encountered with operational flexibility and durability of some processors. Further, the majority of the processors known to the inventors are only adapted to process one type of common form of bale (i.e. “round” or “square”) and are only adapted to discharge out of one side of the processor. Moreover, some known processors are not adapted for easy use with older tractors due to hydraulic feed line requirements exceeding the typical number of hydraulic ports on such tractors.